Nkrs200
nkrs200 is a respectable video maker that follows what his peers would like for him to do. He currently has three video series: Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, Microsoft Sam reads Funny and Stupid Street Signs, and coming out in October of 2012, Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins. But, this was never what it was like for nkrs200. Let us step back in time and see what motivated him to begin his TTS Videos. The Early Beginning of nkrs200 (April 2010 to May 2010) In 2010, nkrs200 posted his first two videos: Barking Bird and Sunshine the Cockatiel Signs the Adams Family. It was not an instant success, but it made him known out on the YouTube community. He did not, however, gain a single subscriber from those two videos. Unfortunately, some things were better to be left in the past. The Dark Ages (May 2010 to July 2011) With less views, nkrs200 had to resort to becoming inscribe on YouTube. No activity was recorded from that time on his YouTube Channel. It seems as if he...vanished. One person posted a comment on Barking Bird, which, I, nkrs200, responded to, but no feedback since then. It would have to been a miracle to post a video back to YouTube. Project: Codenamed: Return the Call (August 1, 2011 to October 12, 2011) In 2011, nkrs200 made secret plans to make new videos. Filed under a project Codenamed Return the Call, he has returned making videos secretly and showing them to his friends. After countless videos, nkrs200's friends wanted to know if he would be posting the videos to YouTube. He said yes, and that was the end of Return the Call. The Rebirth (October 12, 2011 to September 15, 2012) nkrs200 posted his third video on October 12, 2011. It was his response to the YouTube community saying that he still is here. He is currently working on many series including a never before seen series called "Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins," which is set to premiere in October of 2012 as a celebration of one year of TTS Video Making. Nkrs200 has also managed to make several collaboration videos with Plescia Comedy 93. The Revamping (September 15, 2012 to November 25, 2012) On September 15, 2012, nkrs200 decided to make a new intro. He thought about making something unique. Fortunately, he managed to make something completely original. He managed to create an intro that so unique in such a way that the viewers loved it. It was also around this time, that nkrs200 met AT88TV, a Scottish creator of TTS Videos. The two of them hit it off from the start and are now close allies, the two regularly assisting each other in their hours of need. It was also around this time that nkrs200 met the other main players of the TTSC, (Pieboy6000, Thunderbirds101, etc) A New Start In early October of 2012, nkrs200 posted Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins Series Premiere, and it was an instant success. The Time Of Problems (November 25, 2012) On November 25, 2012, a troll (whose name will not be mentioned) has requested an error to nkrs200. nkrs200 quickly notified AT88TV and Plescia Comedy 93 via email. nkrs200 also sent evidence that this was happening. IMG_0775.PNG|Screenshot of nkrs200's iPod on the Mobile Version of his Error Request Form (Powered by Google Drive)|linktext=This is evidence article number 1. IMG_0777.PNG|This is a screenshot of the email nkrs200 recieved when he found out about this. nkrs200 panicked and sent an email. AT88TV was the first to know about this incident. Since that day, that troll has not bothered nkrs200 ever again. The Great Expansion Era (November 26, 2012 to February 20, 2013) To this very day, nkrs200 still remains well known as a TTS Video maker. However, there are several new videos coming out soon, one of them being Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation (not to be confused with one of nkrs200's earlier productions). nkrs200 is also planning on expanding the Funny News Bulletins Series to allow collaborations, but he is not yet sure about doing this as of right now. However, starting in January 2013, nkrs200 will be start work on Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation, a movie he will be working on with others. A Grand Milestone (February 20, 2013 to March 31, 2013) As of February 20, 2013, nkrs200 has reached 500 Subscribers. Coincidentally, nkrs200 posted his 7th episode of Microsoft Sam reads Funny and Stupid Street signs on the same exact day, but it was two minutes before he reached 500 Subscribers. nkrs200 continues to make improvements to his videos. The New Approach (April 1, 2013 to Present Day) As of April 2013, nkrs200 celebrated his 3 years of video making with a brand new intro that actually makes nkrs200 shed a tear of joy whenever he saw this new intro (on right). As of April 14, 2013, nkrs200 managed to create a character of himself for his video series. The Future nkrs200 has many plans for his videos in the near future. He plans on starting a series of shorts starring Microsoft Sam, but none are yet in the making. Further time is needed to plan for these shorts. Latest Successful Videos *Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation Trailers *Microsoft Sam reads Funny Wkndows Errors Season 5 Episode 4 **Number of Views: 10,927 (as of May 2013) Trivia *I started my first TTS videos when I was 14. *I started to use PowerPoint 2010 because a different video editor would not work. *I work at a fast pace trying to make the videos posted on time. *During the summer, deadlines for next episodes are closer. In the winter, not so much. Famous Quotes by nkrs200 * "Anything is possible when you put some time and mind power into your work." - nkrs200 telling one of his school friends about why he makes videos Programs Used to Make the Videos *Windows Movie Maker 2.6 *Windows Live Movie Maker *PowerPoint 2010 *NEW! Corel Videostudio X5 *iPod (3rd Generation) *NEW! iPod (4th Generation) *Windows 7 Professional Edition (with Windows XP Mode) *Audacity (for audio tweaking, such as chipmunks voices or reversed reading of errors) *Microsoft Expression Screen Encoder 4 SP2 Category:Users Category:Video Makers Category:Youtubers Category:Protagonists